A Song Brought Us Back Fushimi Saruhiko x Reader
by Arelene1999
Summary: Suck at summary. A song lets you two meet


**Hi! It is me the humble author again. This time this one shot is based on my favorite anime character. Inspired from the song **_**FIND A WAY **_**by LENKA. The lyrics of the song are also here. :) I hope you will enjoy the one shot. THANK YOU! AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**FUSHIMI X READER **_**A SONG TO BRING US CLOSER**_

**Xxx**

Little Fushimi was sitting in the corner of the classroom, even though it was the Tiffin break. "Fuuuushiiiimiiii kuuuun! "A girl ran towards him with her open bento box. Fushimi turned at the opposite direction, trying to make it clear to _(Name)_ that he doesn't want to talk with her. But _(Name)_ wasn't really that bright in that type of matters. She sat by him and cheerfully asked as she ate rice, "What's the matter, Fushimi kun? Why are you not eating?" Fushimi didn't reply. "Ohh. Let me guess. Aunty again forgot to give you bento box?" she asked. Well, Fushimi couldn't say to her that his mom and dad again fought last night and left the home and him alone. "I was not hungry. So I didn't bring my bento box." _(Name)_ probably would have bought it, but his grumbling stomach blew his lie. "S-Sorry", Fushimi apologized with a light pink shade dusted on his cheeks as he turned to look away. He felt _(Name)_ leavening. He didn't understand why he felt a bit sad when she left him alone. He only wanted her to leave him a few moments back.

Fushimi felt something poking his cheek. He was trying to go to sleep to stop his stomach from grumbling. "W-What's th..." he was cut off by something in to his mouth. It was rice. He chewed it and gulped it down his throat. "Here let's share my bento. And don't lie to me. EVER!" _(Name)_ said with her best smile as she scooted over to him. Fushimi never felt like this. For the first time he actually wanted someone to be with him.

_**YOU TWO ARE IN HIGH SCHOOL**_

Fushimi was sitting in the classroom. He was really angry after having a bad quarrel with Yata Misaki, His BEST friend. _(Name)_ stopped talking with him after he shouted on her when she tried to cheer him up last time after having a quarrel with Yata Misaki. Fushimi thought maybe it was not necessary to shout on her that day; when suddenly he heard (_Name)_'s voice singing...

_**"You are wrapped in a cocoon**_

_**While I'm blowing kisses at the moon**_

_**All of the secrets that you hold**_

_**Will disappear in one rainy afternoon"**_

Everybody was looking at (_Name)_, who was standing on the table and she was singing. She stopped for a sec, looked at Fushimi who was staring blankly at her. She resumed with her singing.

_**"Don't be foolish**_

_**Don't be foolish**_

_**Don't be foolish**_

_**I will find a way to you**_

_**I will peel the way**_

_**Peel away the layers that you build up around you"**_

She gave Fushimi the look which meant 'I_ know that you are sorry for shouting on me that day. I forgive you.' _ She gave a smile which she gave when they shared bento box for the first time.

_**"I don't feel the way**_

_**I'm suppose to feel when you push me away the way you do**_

_**I will tunnel straight for your heart**_

_**And I will blow this whole thing apart**_

_**Don't be foolish **_

_**I will find away to you**_

_**You are hidden in your shell**_

_**While I'm throwing coins at the wishing well**_

_**If you think you'll get away with this**_

_**Just look into eyes and see that I am serious**_

_**No, don't be foolish**_

_**I will find a way to you **_

_**I will peel Away**_

_**Peel away the layers that you build up around you**_

_**I don't feel the way**_

_**I'm supposed to feel when you push me the way you do**_

_**Oh I will tunnel straight for your heart**_

_**And I will blow this whole thing apart**_

_**Don't be foolish **_

_**I will find a way to you**_

_**It isn't easy excavating every day**_

_**But I will find a way to you**_

_**You have your reasons to be hiding away**_

_**But I have my reasons too**_

_**I will peel away**_

_**Peel away the layers that you build up around you**_

_**I don't feel the way **_

_**I'm supposed to feel when you push me away the way you do**_

_**Oh I will tunnel straight for your heart**_

_**And I will blow this whole thing so far apart**_

_**Don't be foolish**_

_**I will find a way to you **_

_**You are wrapped in a cocoon**_

_**While I'm blowing kisses at the moon"**_

She got down the table and walked up to him and asked," Are we friends again?" For her answer, Fushimi pulled her into a hug and said, "Yes you are. You always were." "I will always be there for you," she whispered.

**3 YEARS HAVE PASSED BY AND YOU TWO DON'T KNOW EACH OTHERS WHERE ABOUTS**

Fushimi walked into the bar, not to drink, but to catch a strain. A girl passed him, Fushimi for a moment forgot what he was going to do. '(_Name)_ ', he thought, '_ Where are you? I need you. I left Misaki; I left homra, all my silly comrades. I have no one here. Please, where are you? Won't you keep your promise? I love you,_ _(Name)_. _Please come back'_

_**You are wrapped in a cocoon**_

_**While I'm blowing kisses at the moon ~~**_

A very familiar voice sang. Fushimi ran after that voice. But what was he seeing? The strain he had to catch was singing the song. The strain noticed him, she smiled and stopped singing. "Fushimi kun, what a pleasant surprise. Are you here to catch me?" She calmly said as she walked to him. "(_N-Name)?"_ She smiled vaguely as she placed her hands in front of him. "What are you doing?" Fushimi asked. "Are you not going to put the handcuffs on my hands? It is your job. You are the member of Scepter 4." "Why didn't you say that you are a strain?" Fushimi asked. "As if I knew back then," She scowled. "I won't catch you. I will tell that you fled away. Don't cause anymore problem to the citizens, then the Scepter 4 won't try to catch you," Fushimi said. "Why are you doing this?" _(Name)_ asked. "Because I love you. I left Misaki. I won't hurt you by myself." Fushimi said. "I know that, I've seen you two fights. You actually don't want to fight him. After all you don't hate him. You just hate the fact the fact that after meeting Suoh Mikoto, Misaki stopped hanging around you that much." _(Name)_ stated. "How do you know that?" Fushimi asked. "I kept my promise about being with you. I was there. Just invisible. I got to go; your comrades will come in the bar to help you within a few seconds." She said. Fushimi asked," Will I ever see you again?" She smiled and said, "I am always with you." Fushimi slowly muttered, "Please don't leave me." _(Name)_ placed her hand on his right cheek and pecked on his lips and said," I won't. I have my eyes on you." With this she got herself mixed in the dance floor, and soon vanished. Fushimi hummed the song as he thought, "The_ song that brought us together, will always stay in my heart,"_

**At last, the story is done. Review please. I love you all. Those who just take a look or those who review. LOVE YOU! Adios, amigos. PM welcomed, Requests welcomed, Reviews welcomed.**


End file.
